


small detour

by crescentius



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Seventeen right here, University, did i write fluff??????????, fluff???, have some soonwoo while you're ar it, some light stuff while im stuck writing on smth, soonwoo, uni bois soonie and wonunu, wonwoo and cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentius/pseuds/crescentius
Summary: in which Jeon Wonwoo gets distracted for a while. may involve a cat. and a certain Kwon Soonyoung.





	small detour

“All right, meet me by the Plumeria later, okay? Don’t take any detours!”

 

The sun was blazing, the air heavy, and the trees evergreen. The foot traffic is heavy as always, with the population of the academic institution always on its feet, rooms never empty and studying never ceasing. Jeon Wonwoo had a four hour break in between his classes and as such, he decided to have a snack (not much of a snack) and went to the library to insert some typing for his thesis due the next day. He would have to go back to the library later tonight for some revisions. He adjusted the strap of his leather messenger bag on his shoulder, with him glaring at the sun for good measure. The heat was too much. He would have to keep walking though, in a few minutes, he should be waiting in class for his Spanish professor.

Wonwoo was from the other side of the university. He made sure he would have enough time to walk from one end of the university to the other, have time to settle down and sit, maybe review or sleep, and wait for the last two minutes for his professor. The man was strict on punctuality. He wondered if all Spanish priests are like that. Classes were a pain in the ass but he has to endure it. His professor, who prefers to be called “padre” had a peculiar grading system that consisted of the more you pay attention and answer regularly to his questions of mind-boggling Spanish, the higher your grade would be. He could not make it through those three hour lectures without his friend though.

Wonwoo walked across the field and to the chapel, steps light. It was his routine and for sure, there wouldn’t be anything that would make him deviate from it. He turned left. The botanical garden was beautiful as always, the tropical plants with branches stretched out high. There were some coconuts high up the trees too. That must be refreshing. Turn right. The laboratory building was there, some medical technology and microbiology students coming in and out of the building with their specimen and some papers. Another right. He emerges from the botanical garden and into the square. He walks across law students and business majors. He walks in time with the fountain, bursts of water perfectly in sync with his footsteps. A few more minutes and he’d be walking by the facade of the building where he would have his classes.

 

Wonwoo looked momentarily up to the sky, and saw fire. Clouds of fiery reds and orange. Beautiful. The summer heat must have burned the leaves of the trees and lit up the trees on fire. The petals drift down to the ground in small tongues of fire. The flame tree. Wonwoo breathed in the air and sighed deeply. That pause was enough. He was about to move his legs to proceed walking when a soft thing brushed on his legs. And again. Wonwoo looked down. It was a cat. Short-haired with black and yellow spots on white coat. It seemed to have taken a liking to Wonwoo. Wonwoo crouched and offered his hand. The cat rubbed its head on his hand. Wonwoo took it as an invitation for friendship, and so he obliged. He pets the cat, with him earning a few satisfied purrs. Wonwoo looks at the cat’s body and frowns in concern.

“You aren’t eating well, are you?” He says, his lips pressed in a straight line. The cat meowed in reply. Wonwoo took off his bag and dug in it, fishing out a sandwich left from his snack that was barely a snack. The cat meowed in question. (Wonwoo just kind of knew what the cat was saying. It was always like that.) He pinched a portion and put it on the ground. For safety reasons. And for the cat’s comfort.

“You’re lucky I had tuna sandwich for a snack,” Wonwoo muttered, looking fondly at the cat. The cat was eating it, tail swaying.

The wind picked up pace, and so was a voice that was calling him.  
“Wonwoo! Hey, Wonwoo! Wonwoo!!!” Wonwoo jerked his head back up and searched for the source of the voice. Ah. Soonyoung. Soonyoung ran across the square, his hair bouncing. Soonyoung’s clothes are slightly wrinkled. His hair fluffy brown. Eyes shining. Wonwoo chuckled at the sight. Soonyoung arrived where Wonwoo and the cat was, his hands resting on the top of his knees, with him catching his breath. Wonwoo was still attentive to the cat, feeding another piece of tuna sandwich.

“Wonwoo.” Wonwoo was petting the cat, muttering some words. Soonyoung smiled.

“Hey, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung repeated, resting his left hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo turned his head to look at Soonyoung. Soonyoung’s head was surrounded in a halo of fire, the sun shining, the blue sky under the flames.

“Wonwoo, we should go. The lecture starts in, shit, it’s in 3 minutes, we gotta hurry!” Soonyoung curses and pulls Wonwoo with him. Their hurried footsteps agitated the flame tree’s petals on the ground. The cat looking curiously at the two curious men that fed her. The wind rushed past the two of them, and a Plumeria flower fell from the branch.  
Soonyoung was still holding Wonwoo’s wrist as they ran. Wonwoo laughs. In his routine, there was always a time like this. But Soonyoung always finds a way to appear in front of Wonwoo. And on rare times like these, hold him and run to a place he knows they will arrive to. Wonwoo just keeps looking at Soonyoung’s back like that, hearing him utter a few curse words and a few prayers.

 

They arrive outside the lecture hall, Soonyoung letting Wonwoo’s hand fall. He looked back at Wonwoo, Soonyoung, very, very disheveled, and yet very full of life, full of fire. He catches his breath and looks at Wonwoo in the eye.

“I told you to meet at the Plumeria right? And you took another detour this time,” Soonyoung says.

Wonwoo shakes his head. “I’m sorry. There was this cat, you know.” Soonyoung chuckles.

“I know. You always have cats to take care of and here, I take care of you.” Soonyoung sighs and smiles at Wonwoo. He pushed the door to the lecture hall and proceeded inside.

Wonwoo felt that a fire was lit. It was the flame tree’s doing, and the unusual summer heat.

He’ll have to deal with it sooner or later.

But first, he has to survive through this Spanish class.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonwoo and cats. You can never get enough of it.
> 
> Also, the very first finished svt fic.


End file.
